Lost in Translation
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: After “Metamorphosis” Jonas has a lot to learn regarding earth’s rules and regulations as well as his team mates in SG1. JackSam Fluff


**Lost in Translation**

_Email: Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Season 6 Episode "Metamorphosis"  
Ship: Jack and Sam  
Summary: After "Metamorphosis" Jonas has a lot to learn regarding earth's rules and regulations as well as his team mates in SG1.  
Distribution: If you want it, let me know.  
Author's Note: This is my first Stargate SG1 fic. So please be kind and Please Review!_

* * *

Sg1 stepped out of the dwelling. Nirrti had been stopped, for now, but Jack couldn't relax. They'd saved the day from the pesky Goa'uld once again. And once again they'd almost lost one of their own. Jack stopped and scanned the area. Years of Black Ops told him they were completely alone. No one was watching or listening but he was still searching for confirmation.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Carter's voice brought his attention back to the group. Carter's concerned eyes were trained on him. He paused to look back at her for a moment before turning towards Jonas and Teal'c who were taking the lead but had stopped to enquire at his state of wellness.

"I'm fine" He stated while exchanging a finely tuned look with Teal'c who bowed his head briefly and turned away from the Colonel and the Major. When Jonas did not follow his lead, Teal'c turned him forcibly. As their vision was directed elsewhere, Jack turned toward Sam. She smiled at him briefly; she knew what he wanted, what he needed. Jack gathered her in his arms, holding her to him tightly as her arms wrapped around him in turn and held him just as tightly as he'd been holding her. Jack had been terrified he'd loose her. He couldn't wait until they were back on earth and away from the SGC and its prying eyes; he had to hold her now. He needed to reassure himself that she was alive, that she was safe and nothing was going to take her away from him.

O O O O

Jonas attempted to turn back to Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, when he did not sense them advancing behind himself and Teal'c on the way to the gate. However the strong hand on his shoulder prevented him.

"It would be most wise to continue looking ahead Jonas Quinn." Jonas looked up at the large Jaffa confused.

"Why? What's going on?" Teal'c tilted his head in a very familiar gesture.

"There is much you must learn in regard to the Tauri, Jonas Quinn, and indeed your own team mates." Jonas looked at his friend in confusion.

"I don't understand. What's wrong? Why are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter not following us? Why have they stopped?" Jonas again attempted to turn, and again Teal'c prevented him.

"You must keep your eyes forward Jonas Quinn." Teal'c answered in a warning tone.

"Teal'c I know that you're naturally cryptic. But I don't understand." Jonas studied Teal'c and for a moment could have sworn the Jaffa sighed in exasperation.

"There are laws that the Tauri must abide. Some of those laws prevent some from expressing their true feelings for one another. In situations such as our own, exhibiting restraint for one your care deeply for can prove most difficult." Teal'c paused as Jonas dissected the information before continuing. "When dangerous missions arise and once again a member of a team comes close to death, those emotions cannot be suppressed and one might need a moment to confront the fear that arose at the prospect of danger befalling the object of one's desire." Teal'c raised his trademark eyebrow as realisation flashed across the Kelownian's face.

"You mean, Jack and Sam...?" Jonas trailed off as Teal'c nodded once. "But why must we look away?" Teal'c continued walking ahead as Jonas followed beside him eagerly awaiting an answer.

"If we do not look, we can not bare witness to any indiscretions and be ordered to relay information that could cause great suffering to both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. It is best Jonas Quinn to follow myself and simply do not look." Jonas nodded and continued at the same pace as Teal'c, taking caution not to glance back at his team mates.

"Teal'c? What is this law that prevents them from expressing their lov…?" Teal'c stopped abruptly and clasped his hand to Jonas' mouth cutting him off before he could finish.

"That is another problem Jonas Quinn. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, along with ourselves, must never even speak of it." Teal'c removed his hand and they continued toward the Stargate. "The Tauri can often be very bizarre Jonas Quinn, but their laws are enforced strongly. We must modify our actions and speech in order to protect our friends." Jonas nodded slowly.

"Ok, I get it. So we can't talk about it and we certainly cannot witness it. Can I ask how long this has been going on for?" Jonas waited silently as Teal'c internally debated answering.

"Many years Jonas Quinn, many years O'Neill and Major Carter have had to suppress and deny their feelings for each other. The law that forbids such a relationship is called an Air Force Regulation and although I too cannot understand why their government would want to prevent two of their finest officers from finding happiness, it is fact and we must…"

"Protect Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, I agree." Jonas finished interrupting the large Jaffa. "So, what now Teal'c?" Jonas looked at his companion as they stopped in front of the gate. "Do we just wait here for Jack and Sam to finish having their moment?" Teal'c's mouth quirked in, what was possibly, a faint whisper of a smirk.

"You have much to learn Jonas Quinn" Jonas nodded annoyed as he spotted movement in the distance. He could vaguely make out the figures of Jack and Sam before his eyes adjusted and he could clearly see Jack and Sam holding each other tightly for a moment before pulling apart. He watched as Jack's hands rose to cup Sam's face before dropping again a moment later. Jonas knew he shouldn't be watching, Teal'c had told him that clearly, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He'd never seen the Colonel be so gentle. When Jack's hand slipped into Sam's and he leant in to brush a gentle kiss on Sam's cheek, Jonas couldn't help the gasp that left his throat. When he noticed Teal'c looking at him in question he turned away from Jack and Sam to acknowledge him. Jonas smiled brightly.

"I agree with you Teal'c. I still have much to learn." Teal'c raised his eyebrow again at the strange comment his team mate had made. By the time Jonas turned back to Jack and Sam they'd pulled away from each other and were walking towards the gate to join the rest of the team like nothing had transpired. As if, not moments ago they were holding each other tightly, reassuring themselves that the one they loved above all others was safe and unharmed. "Much to learn" Jonas muttered shaking his head gently as Jack and Sam reached them. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed how deep their love for each other was. Soon they were heading home, where silence and regulations were Jack and Sam's greatest enemy.

The End…


End file.
